Amor
by Once L
Summary: Tala Ivanov se ha dado cuenta y ha aceptado que ama a Kai Hiwatari, a pesar de eso, no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos, tiene dos opciones: Decirle lo que siente, u olvidarse de sus sentimientos y del bicolor para siempre. ¿Qué hará el ruso? T/K.


**Título:** Amor.

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Personajes:** Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari.

**Género:** Angustia, Friendship, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Post serie, leve Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Tala Ivanov se ha dado cuenta y ha aceptado que ama a Kai Hiwatari. A pesar de eso, no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Tiene dos opciones: Decirle lo que siente, u olvidarse de sus sentimientos y del bicolor para siempre. ¿Qué es lo que hará al final el ruso?

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso,_ Takao Aoki, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**.::.**

La nieve empezaba a caer silenciosamente. Él, caminaba solitario por las calles de Rusia.

Su piel, era tanto o más blanca que la misma nieve. Sus hermosos ojos de color violeta, reflejaban confusión en ese momento. Mientras que su cabello brillante y hermoso, era como el fuego legendario.

Era alto, fuerte y muy guapo, tal vez de unos 16 o 17 años.

Llevaba sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros y caminaba sin rumbo fijo; únicamente, a dónde sus pies lo llevasen al ir inmerso en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

Lo único que venía una y otra vez a su mente, era la imagen constante de un chico bicolor con dos hermosos ojos amatistas. Su semblante, seguro e imponente, así como una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero eso sí, muy hermosa.

De pronto lo dijo:

- Kai... –dando un largo suspiro, y continuando con su camino.

¿Él?

Tala Ivanov. El mejor Bey-luchador de Rusia, y uno de los mejores del mundo.

Que por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo atormentado por una serie de sentimientos y emociones que siempre había considerado tontos e inútiles. Y que no obstante, y sin darse cuenta y de una manera tan lenta, alguien le había empezado a robar el corazón. A pesar, de su carácter y actitud tan... difíciles.

La persona que siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, era de su mismo sexo. Un chico. El aludido era alto (no más alto que él, claro está) además de fuerte, inteligente, guapo, y seguro de sí mismo.

Tenía tiempo de conocerlo. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones estuvieron en el mismo equipo. Cosa que al principio no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero conforme pasaba los días, meses y los años, se acostumbraba más y más a su presencia. A su forma de ser, a su esencia… a él.

Y esta persona respondía, (a su manera) por el nombre de Kai Hiwatari.

También era uno de los mejores Bey-luchadores a nivel mundial, así como poseedor de una de las más poderosas y hermosas bestias bit del mundo. Dranzer, el imponente ave fénix, que al igual que él, brilla con gran intensidad y resurgía de sus cenizas más fuerte y hermoso que nunca; con tanta pasión, fuerza y coraje.

La única misión del ruso-japonés en la vida, era ser el mejor. Hacerse más fuerte y alcanzar la perfección.

Por otro lado, su forma de ser, era algo... "compleja".

Siempre había sido frío, distante, orgulloso y reservado. La vida lo había hecho así.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo... su forma de ver la vida, de actuar y de pensar, habían cambiado un poco.

Ahora era un poco más tolerante, flexible y abierto.

Esto, le había hecho sentir más admiración y atracción por él, ya que le había demostrado que ha pesar de ser alguien tan frío como el hielo, aún era un humano con un corazón, y uno, muy cálido por cierto.

Pero eso no ayudaba, así que resignado, dio un suspiro.

Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta y había aceptado que Kai Hiwatari le gustaba. Aunque eso no significaba que pudiera entenderlo, y mucho menos, controlar todos los sentimientos y emociones que lo asaltaban de improvisto.

De hecho, era debido a su inexperiencia con estos, que comenzaba a ser un poco "obvio" con TODO lo que tuviera que ver con el ruso-japonés, sorprendiendo a sus ex-compañeros de equipo, e inclusive, al mismísimo Kai.

Suerte que al instante lo negara, y actuara como sí en verdad no le importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el bicolor, pero aún así, no se quitaba esas extrañas miradas que los rusos le daban.

No obstante, siempre era la misma historia. Esa serie de extrañas sensaciones para él, lo invadían en el momento menos oportuno, y siempre, sin excepción alguna, ante el joven Hiwatari. Quien simplemente y a estas alturas, sólo lo miraba fríamente y mejor se alejaba de él, ya que al parecer, no le importaba en absoluto lo que tuviera que ver con el ruso; haciendo sentir a éste, la peor persona del mundo y él más miserable.

¿Por qué cómo era posible que él pudiera sentir todo eso, cuando había vivido ya 16 años sin sentir nada de lo que ahora lo atormentaba?

¿Por qué él, y por qué con Kai? ¿Por qué no había sentido eso por una chica, como era lo común en alguien de su sexo?

Tal vez, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

¡Pero no!

Por alguna extraña razón, se había enamorado de Hiwatari Kai.

Y ahora... simplemente caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo por las solitarias calles de Rusia, tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos, o encontrar el valor para decírselos. Resultando imposible esto último, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de olvidarlo.

Sabía que de golpe no podría. Pero quizás, poco a poco, todo lo que sentía por él iría desapareciendo.

Y precisamente esa era la razón por la que estaba distante con él. Por lo que lo evitaba y trataba de estar lo más lejos posible, cosa que el bicolor ya había notado y que no comprendía del todo.

Pero al menos, ya tenía un plan. Uno que se volvía en tormento al estar en la misma habitación que él, en la misma mesa o hasta respirar el mismo aire en la abadía. Era un infierno, mejor dicho.

Y no había duda de que su rechazo estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que quería, era alejarse y dejar de sentir todo eso por el bicolor. Era lo mejor y por su bien.

Después de todo, lo que más le dolía de aquella situación, era que a pesar de sentir todo eso, jamás, ¡Nunca!, sería correspondido sí se lo decía. Lo único que provocaría en él, sería su ira, desprecio, odio, y que definitivamente se alejara para siempre de sí.

Tala podría soportar la frialdad y la indiferencia de Hiwatari, sus burlas todavía, pero nunca, jamás, podría soportar que lo odiara o que lo rechazara.

Así que para evitarse todo eso, prefería alejarse por su cuenta y por las buenas, para que todo eso nunca pasara. Y como ya había dicho, era lo mejor.

Aún así...

- Kai... -volvió a pronunciar su nombre, recordando al mencionado con tan simple mención.

Evocar su imagen en su mente era demasiado fácil, suspirar del mismo modo también. Y hasta entonces, detalló al lugar que había llegado: Un parque.

Un lugar, que en esos momentos estaba completamente solo, muy posiblemente a causa de la nieve que comenzaba a caer silenciosamente. Y él sin nada mejor que hacer, y no queriendo regresar aún a la abadía, se encaminó con paso lento hacia una de las bancas, tomando asiento para descansar y seguirle dando vueltas a su asunto.

"_Si tan sólo..._ –tanteó, sintiéndose inseguro con la simple mención.- _Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad. Si tan sólo pudiera demostrarle que yo... le... quiero. Que soy... la única persona que puede hacerte feliz, entonces quizá él..."_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la brisa helada que hacía bambolear sus mechones y erizarle la piel.

- Kai… -volvió a llamarle una vez más, resignándose a que sólo podría llamarle y que él nunca escucharía su llamado, nunca atendería.

- ¿Qué?

Pero esta vez, alguien le contesto. Una voz que sonaba tan cerca. Inmediatamente Tala giró su vista, encontrándose con el aludido sentado a su lado.

- ¡¿E-eh? –exclamó sorprendido, tratando de controlar su reacción. De calmar su corazón que se había disparado por el susto.- ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por suerte pudo recuperar su postura de siempre, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Que no había sido tomado por sorpresa, y que no le sorprendía verlo a su lado.

- Yo te lo pregunté primero. –apuntó Hiwatari con su usual tono, mirándole de reojo.

- Oh. No te escuché llegar. –confesó por lo bajo, tratando de no darle importancia a su presencia.

- Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta. –le contestó, entrecerrando sus ojos y suspirando por lo bajo.

¿Qué es lo que Ivanov se traía contra él? Le notaba tan distante, que casi podía decir que lo hacía a propósito.

Por su parte, el ruso al ver ahí a Kai, a su lado, quiso hacer muchas cosas. Tantas, que sí pudiera no sabría por dónde empezar. Atraerlo hacia sí, abrazarlo, besar sus labios, verse reflejado en sus ojos, quizá... decirle lo que sentía... ¡Pero no! ¡No podía! Era tan frustrante tenerlo tan cerca y no poder siquiera tomar su mano sin que eso revelara sus sentimientos hacia su atrayente persona.

Así que consiente de su situación y decepcionado se levantó de la banca, iniciando de nueva cuenta su peregrinación ha cualquier lado; de preferencia lo más lejos de Kai.

No obstante, el ruso-japonés abrió sus ojos al sentir como el pelirrojo se levantaba, observando como éste se alejaba silenciosamente sin decirle nada y sin prestarle atención a nada en particular. Demostrándole y dejándole en claro, (una vez más) que no le importaba si él estaba o no, y que prefería mejor irse que estar con él.

Esa era la actitud que últimamente había optado el pelirrojo hacia su persona, asiéndolo cuestionarse sobre el "_por qué"_. Porque claramente, tenía que haber alguno ¿cierto?

- ¡Espera! –le llamó al ponerse de pie, haciendo que el ruso detuviera su paso.- ¿Por qué... me estás evitando? –preguntó con su usual tono frío, alcanzándole y esperando su respuesta con sus brazos cruzados.

Mas éste, a pesar de haberse detenido no se había girado, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio, dándole la espalda, sin responder a su pregunta.

"_¡Oh, Kai! Si supieras"._

Únicamente agachó su rostro, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ante eso, el ruso-japonés continuó.

- Desde hace días me he dado cuenta de que... me estás evitando. –dijo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta dónde estaba Tala, poniéndosele en frente y volviendo a cruzar sus brazos sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Ambos, se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

Kai, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en esos profundos y ahora enigmáticos ojos violetas, mientras que el pelirrojo, comenzaba a perderse en aquellas urbes amatistas que tanto le gustaban.

El mundo pareció detenerse para el ruso y hasta pudo ver una posible luz al tener ahí a Hiwatari, deseoso de saber por qué lo evitaba. "_Al menos le importa_" pensó Tala, sintiéndose por un efímero momento satisfecho y feliz.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Kai ante el silencio que se había instaurado cuando él calló.- ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Y... por qué desviaste la mirada?

Su acción no pasó desapercibida al observarlo fijamente. Ivanov nunca y ante nadie desviaba la mirada, ¿por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué ahora Tala era un misterio que él no podía resolver? ¿Desde cuando?

"_Sí lo supieras... Me odiarías..." _–pensaba el ruso para sí.

- ¡Hmf! –de pronto se rió y le vio altivo.- Estás equivocado. No te estoy evitando y tampoco... desvié mi mirada. –entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de mantener su actuación.

Pero el nieto de Voltaire vio tras ésta y supo que era una farsa para engañarlo, para distraerlo de la verdad.

- ¿De verdad? –Kai resopló ante eso con molestia. Conocía muy bien a Ivanov y sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Lo podía ver en su rostro, en sus ojos y hasta en su postura tan falsa.

- Me voy. –agregó de pronto, pasando a su lado con su semblante altanero de siempre.

- ¡Espera! –le retuvo entonces del brazo, haciendo que el dueño de Wolborg se estremeciera ante el contacto.- Te conozco bien, y sé que estás ocultando algo. –su mirada, clavándose de nuevo en la otra.

"_Entonces creo que me conoces más de lo que yo creía, Kai"._ –entrecerró sus ojos, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió y desconcertó al mencionado, por lo que aflojó su agarre.

- Sígueme… -le dijo al soltarlo por completo, dando unos cuantos pasos por el camino que se internaba más al parque.

El ruso ante su petición permaneció en el mismo lugar por algunos segundos más, debatiéndose en sí debía seguirlo o no.

- ¡Vamos! –le volvió a repetir el ruso-japonés, siguiéndole al final.

Aquel camino los llevó a otra sección del parque. Ahí había más árboles, una tranquilidad absoluta, y la tenue luz de la luna que casi no se distinguía por las nubes que la ocultaban y que las luces de los postes sustituían su luminosidad. La nieve, seguía cayendo de forma aislada y en completo silencio.

De pronto el bicolor se detuvo cerca de unos árboles, recargándose en éstos, mientras que el otro permanecía de pie a una distancia considerada, provocando que los ojos violetas de éste lo miraran por aquella actitud tan irritante que mostraba.

El silencio, se apoderó del lugar y de ellos.

Aun así, Kai observaba detenidamente al ruso con sus brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo en que éste fingía mirar como la nieve iba cubriendo el suelo de blanco. El primero suspiró, acercándose un poco a su ex líder.

- Tala... –le llamó para atraer su atención, funcionando de maravilla por lo que continuó.- Sé que algo... sé que algo te está pasando. –concluyó al sentir que las palabras solas fluían.

Así que aguardó en silencio, viendo que en más de una ocasión parecía que el ruso por fin iba hablar, pero al final callaba y hasta desvió su mirada.

"_¡Por supuesto que me pasa algo!"_ –se dijo a sí mismo.- _"¡Lo que me pasa, se llama Kai!"_ -y hasta su semblante de afiló un poco.

Un _"¡Hm!"_ desdeñoso abandonó sus labios, haciéndole resoplar al otro por lo bajo. Ivanov no tenía remedio. ¿Por qué era tan terco? Él sólo quería ayudarlo, sí es que podía, después de todo... no es que le odiara o algo así.

- Sé que esto sonará raro, pero... –trató una vez más.- Sabes que... puedes decirme lo que... sea... –sus palabras se fueron tornando en siseos, más que nada por la dificultad de expresarse, sintiendo incomodo y avergonzado.

Muy diferente, al sentimiento y expresión que su ex capitán sintió y mostró.

- Porque nosotros somos… -agregó, por primera vez en su vida sin mirar a alguien cuando le hablaba.- Ami...gos. –terminó de decir por fin, sintiéndose estúpido y con mucho calor. Así que desabrochó su chaqueta, sintiéndose más fresco y un poco más relajado.

El pelirrojo por su parte, al escuchar esas palabras no supo si ponerse feliz o triste.

"_Así que… amigos, eh"._ –y su mirada se ensombreció.

- ¡Suficiente! –dijo con molestia, volviendo sobre sus pasos para marcharse de una vez por todas de ahí.

- ¡O-oye! –Kai le siguió de inmediato confundido.

¿Cómo era eso?

¿Él por primera vez se abría emocionalmente ante el ruso y éste le daba igual y se iba? ¡De ninguna manera iba a dejar las cosas así!

- ¡No te molestes Kai, no tiene caso! –le dijo, continuando con su camino con sus manos en su chaqueta.- ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Y mucho menos..._tú_! –un tono despectivo se notó en sus últimas palabras, no pasando desapercibido para Hiwatari.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no? –le preguntó.- ¿Por qué no te entendería? ¿Por qué no lo he vivido? –apuntó con ironía, deteniéndose al ver que Tala lo hacía.

- Sí. –contestó sin más, quedando frente a frente al girarse.

- Es una excusa… -señaló.- ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien!

¡Perfecto! Ahora Kai comenzaba a enojarse y sabía que no desistiría a dejar las cosas así.

- ¡Sí, cómo digas! –le restó importancia a sus palabras, volviendo a girarse. A punto estuvo de dar un paso, cuando lo siguiente lo obligó a permanecer en su puesto.

- ¡Eres un obstinado Ivanov! ¡Aún no te has dado cuenta de que... no todo lo puedes resolver tú!

- ¡Mira quién me lo dice! –Tala se giró, sonriendo con sarcasmo.- El causante de mi problema. ¡Hmf! –sonrisa que persistió y se ensanchó al ver el desconcierto del menor.

- ¿Qué?

Kai no entendía de qué diablos le hablaba.

- ¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! –volvió a girarse, retomando su camino.

- ¡No hasta que me digas por qué me evitas! –y le volvió a retener con fuerza del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! –le advirtió, negándose el otro a soltarle.

- ¡No! –se negó, agarrándole con más fuerza y mirándole desafiante.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kai, es mi problema! –siguió forcejeando, sintiéndose tan mal.

- ¡No, no lo... creo! –con mucha dificultad logró llevarle hasta el próximo árbol, acorralándolo entre éste y él.

- ¡Por qué diablos no lo entiende! ¡Es mi problema! –al abrir sus ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, notó lo cerca que estaba del oji violeta.

_Demasiado cerca_, le alertó su mente, tensándose de inmediato.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu... problema?

La respiración del bicolor aún seguía agitada, por lo que su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente, aspirando y exhalando por la boca. Acción, que comenzaba a erizar e impacientar al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? **–**gritó por fin, explotando ante la presión en la que Kai lo había puesto.- ¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¡¿Satisfecho?

Más eso no podía ser posible, pues la presión que el ruso-japonés ejercía desapareció al segundo siguiente, ocultando su mirada tras sus mechones azules; después, le vio darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Debería de estar muy molesto; quizás furioso por el semblante que ni siquiera quería mostrar.

- ¿Kai? –aún así quiso intentarlo, pues se sentía tan arrepentido de haberle expuesto _su_ problema (no de Hiwatari) de esa forma.

Como era de esperarse, éste continuó con su camino, ignorando el llamado de Tala así como que éste le seguía. Los papeles se habían invertido y el que no quería saber de Ivanov era Kai.

"_¡Genial! ¡Trataba de ayudarme, y yo lo lastimo de esa forma! ¡Bravo, Tala! ¡Qué inteligente eres!"_ -sin perder más tiempo apresuró su paso, hasta darle alcance.

- ¡Kai, espera! –su mano yendo a parar en su brazo.- No quise... decir eso. –tanto su mirada como su tono de voz bajaron al ver que reaccionaba.

- ¿Kai? ¡Te estoy hablando! –pero sólo para esquivarle y pasar de largo.- ¡Maldición, qué esperes! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no me oyes, Hiwatari? ¡Te digo que te detengas!

Algunos pasos más adelante le vio por fin detenerse y hasta girarse para verle. Mentalmente le agradeció por ello, aunque no tanto pues esa mirada irradiaba chispa asesinas.

- ¡No te preocupes! –le dijo con arrogancia y molestia en su voz.- ¡Ya no seré tu problema! ¡Puedes estar tranquilo! –entrecerró sus ojos, regalándole una sonrisa burlona o presuntuosa. El ruso no la pudo identificar.

Y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues el dueño de Dranzer se dio la vuelta para marcharse enseguida.

- ¡Qué esperes, maldición! –volvió a decir, haciendo que girara sobre sí al tomarlo del hombro para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Aunque éste no se lo permitió, pues su mirada ensombrecida se ocultó tras su flequillo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sabes que no quise decir eso! ¡No era mi intención! –confesó, zarandeándolo un poco para que lo viera.

Pero ni siquiera eso funcionaba, el oji violeta estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Kai? ¡Quiero que me escuches! –decía, cansándose del capricho del menor.

- ¿Para qué? ¡No tiene caso, Ivanov! –espetó fríamente, soltándose de un brusco movimiento.

El pelirrojo ya no hizo nada por detenerlo al ver que comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡Está bien! ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¡Bien, te lo diré! –exclamó, cansado de todo eso.

- ¿Sí me hablas a mí? ¡No me interesa! –le cortó al instante, ignorándolo completamente.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Te he estado evitando! –comenzó a decir de todas formas Tala, pues sabía que sí le escuchaba.- ¡Y sí, Kai Hiwatari sí es mi problema! ¡Pero eso es...! ¡Eso es porque el idiota ése me gusta! ¡Tal cómo lo oyes! ¡Me gustas!

A pesar de la peculiar confesión, el ruso no obtuvo la respuesta inmediata que esperaba. Hiwatari había continuando caminando, ignorando el verdadero tormento que carcomía su alma. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"_Ése idiota. ¿Quién se cree?"_ –se replantaba el ruso-japonés para sí, con sus músculos contraídos y una expresión aterradora.- _"Ni crea que voy a escuchar de nuevos sus tonterías. ¡Para qué! Acaba de confirmar que soy su problema... '¡Y sí, Kai Hiwatari sí es mi problema!'_ ¡Ja!"–arremedó la voz del ruso, burlándose de sus palabras, y entonces...

El resto de la oración volvió a repetirse justo en la parte que en ése momento ignoró.

- _¡Eso es porque el idiota ése me gusta! ¡Tal cómo lo oyes! ¡Me gustas!_

Ahora sí detuvo sus pasos, girándose y... encontrándose con que el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

- ¿Tala? –llamó por lo bajo mientras su mirada lo buscaba por todos lados, observando sólo un panorama cubierto de blanco.

¿Pues cuánto tiempo se había tardado en reaccionar?

Bastante, considerando que el ruso ya cruzaba la avenida y se alejaba con paso rápido de aquel lugar.

Lo que tanto temía y tratado de evitar por fin le había alcanzado. Kai, oficialmente le había mandado al demonio; sabía que lo quería, no le importaba y le dejó ahí a pesar de sus palabras y sus sentimientos. ¡Estupendo! No pudo salir mejor la situación.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

"_¡Qué idiota fui!"_

Se regañaba a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho: desde ir a ese parque, hasta confesarse de ese modo.

La nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza, apurando él también sus pasos hasta comenzar a correr. Al menos podría descargar un poco de tensión y adrenalina las últimas cuadras; si Hiwatari le iba a odiar a partir de ese momento, que se fuera haciendo a la idea.

En menos de dos minutos el ruso llegó a la abadía, recuperando el aliento así como su porte. Bien, al menos no se había puesto a llorar. Eso era un comienzo; por lo mal que se sentía, supuso que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se le iban a salir. Sin más entró al edificio de piedra, dirigiéndose directo a su habitación.

No cerró la puerta, no prendió la luz, no se quitó la ropa húmeda, sólo se dejó caer bocabajo en su cama, esperando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla y nada más. Pero la expresión del bicolor, su tono de voz, su molestia, todo le confirmaba que en verdad había pasado de esa forma tan desastrosa y que no se podía cambiar: ¡Estúpido el momento en el que le gustó Hiwatari!

Ahora su destino pendía de un hilo. Sí éste utilizaba su confesión en su contra, como mínimo, le pediría que se fuera muy lejos de Rusia y de él. ¿Y entonces a dónde diablos se iba a ir él que había nacido y crecido en Rusia? No conocía ni pensaba en algún otro lugar para vivir.

Pero de pronto, eso ya no le importó. Le dio igual el lugar al que se fuera: china o el polo sur; otro continente, otra ciudad, e incluso la calle. Y lo irónico de todo eso, o porque lo había, es que aún surcaba por su mente la necesidad de decir su nombre.

- Kai.

Pero ya no había suspiro, sólo una resignación total de fracaso y resignación. Sin más ocultó su rostro en las almohadas, queriendo por ahora dormir. Estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando escuchó que la puerta fue cerrada.

Sin interés se quitó la almohada de la cara, levantando un poco la cabeza; no pudo divisar a nadie, pero no hacía falta, sabía quién era. ¿Quién más se alegraría y disfrutaría con una desgracia ajena?

- ¿Qué quieres, Bryan? –preguntó con fastidio, volviendo a colocarse la almohada sobre el rostro por si a éste se le ocurría prender la luz.- No estoy de humor. Así que mejor veté.

Los segundos pasaban y el ruso no escuchaba ni el tonito burlón, y mucho menos, que abriera la puerta y se marchara. Cansado de ese juego, agregó.

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que no estoy de humor! ¡Veté ya, Bryan! –e incluso le lanzó el cojín a la nada, esperando darle en la cabeza o en el pecho.

- Es que no... soy Bryan.

En cuanto el líder de los Blitzkreig Boys escuchó esa vocecita, que no sonaba cómo de costumbre, no sólo le hizo ponerse de pie sino que también, le produjo tal escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"_¿Kai?"_-y su corazón se aceleró.-Y-yo... –trató de explicarse, de decirle cualquier cosa, y al final ni un monosílabo salió.

Lamentable.

El bicolor por su parte, fue a abrir las cortinas para dejar pasar un poco de luz, llegando hasta la ventana entre leves tropezones, haciendo a un lado ésta y dejando que la tenue luz de la noche alumbrara aunque fuera un poco la habitación.

Y así sucedió, por lo menos pudo divisar al pelirrojo a un lado de la cama, notando que le miraba un tanto dudoso; posiblemente, preguntándose qué es lo que hacía ahí. No le extrañaba.

Aunque ni él mismo lo sabía. En un momento seguía en el parque, y al siguiente se había puesto a correr, terminando en su habitación. Todo había sido por meros impulsos. Y mientras recapitulaba sobre cómo había llegado ahí, el tiempo entre ambos seguía pasando, pero ninguno decía palabra alguna. Sólo se miraban entre la oscuridad y la poca luz.

- Tala, yo... -la voz del bicolor invadió de pronto la habitación, aprovechando para dirigirse hacia el mencionado, quedando frente a frente de él.

La diferencia de estaturas era evidente, Tala Ivanov siempre había sido más alto que él. El año de diferencia entre ambos, se notaba.

Pero cualquier pensamiento pasó a segundo plano, pues la luz aumentó un poco más, permitiendo que ambos tuvieran una visión más clara de la persona que tenían enfrente. Al pelirrojo no le gustó, suficiente expuesto había quedado, como para poder verlo a los ojos. Pero a Kai, él pareció un poco más... agradecido, pues podía buscar su respuesta.

- O-ye, si estás aquí por lo que dije, yo... –y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, alejándose del ruso-japonés. Lo ponía más nervioso saber que estaban cara a cara.- Me disculpo, no era mi intensión. No sé lo que me pasó.

- ¿Hablas... enserio? –Kai dudó.- ¿No era tu intensión? ¿Entonces... estabas jugando? –indagó.

- ¿Ehm? Pues... S-sí, estaba jugan... –pero el otro no le permitió terminar.

- ¡Mientes! –reclamó.- Allá dijiste una cosa, y... ¿Aquí dices otra? ¡Estás mintiendo! –reprochó molesto, aunque el pelirrojo no supiera exactamente el por qué.

- Ya te lo dije. Lo que te dije allá era... menti... –y de nueva cuenta, lo interrumpió.

- ¿Entonces mentiste cuando dijiste que te gustaba? –Hiwatari buscaba su mirada.- ¡Ivanov! –espetó, encontrándola por fin.

- Pues... –aquella mirada lo estaba hipnotizando, seduciendo. Obligándolo a decirle la verdad.- ¡No! Quiero decir... ¡Sí! ¡Estaba mintiendo! Lo... siento.

Ya lo había arruinado todo en un día, no podía arruinarlo dos veces en menos de media hora.

- ¿En verdad? –volvió a retomar Kai, un poco más calmado.- ¿Por qué sabes? Tú también podrías... gustarme. –el final de la frase fue un murmullo que aún así el ruso logró escuchar.

- ¿H-hablás...? ¿Hablas enserio? –le preguntó.

- Quién sabe. –y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tú hablabas enserio o... no?

- Quizás sí, o... quizás no. ¿Habría diferencia?

En alguna parte del camino, los dos habían comenzado a jugar.

- Por supuesto. –comentó Hiwatari.

- Escucha Tala, yo...

¡Dios! ¿Por qué justo cuando quería centrarse en una cuestión, su corazón se ponía a latir con más fuerza? ¿Qué era eso... un complot? ¿Una advertencia divina para no abrirse ante lo que creía sentir?

- ¡No!

Ivanov no quería que siguiera. No quería escuchar precisamente ahora su respuesta; su rechazo oficial.

- No tienes que decir nada. Lo entiendo y no te culpo, sólo no... no lo digas. –posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de mantener una de sus sonrisas que en estos momentos le estaba costando tanto.

El ceño fruncido y todo su cuerpo tenso le advertían a Kai que Tala se estaba tomando las cosas muy enserio y que lo estaba mal interpretando. No era su intensión. No estaba ahí para decirle un _"No me gustan los hombres, lo siento Ivanov". _Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de qué es lo que quería decirle.

En silencio vio cómo el ruso se sentaba en su cama, sintiéndose tan estúpido e incomodo en esa situación. Así que sin pensarlo el ruso-japonés se acercó a él, arrodillándose para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

- Hey. ¿Estás bien? –sus palabras fueron susurradas, apoyándose de las rodillas del otro para acercarse un poco más al pelirrojo.

- Lo estaré. Pasará pronto, sólo... déjame sólo quieres.

Sus palabras le tomaron por sorpresa y a pesar de querer asentir y alejarse, su cuerpo no respondía.

- ¿Kai? –verle tan distraído no era común de él. Tenía que estarle pasando algo para que estuviera en trance.

Mas cuando éste por fin parpadeó y reaccionó, lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercarse más al ruso, posando sus labios sobre los otros. Aquel gesto, sorprendió por completo a Tala.

¿Es que Kai le estaba besando... a él?

- Tú también... –se alejó lo suficiente para poder verle.- ... me gustas.

Ivanov creía haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Enserio? –musitó por lo bajo temiendo despertarse en tan buen momento.- ¿No estoy soñando o es una broma cruel?

- ¿Crees que esto sea un sueño?

Kai volvió a besarle, profundizando más el beso y haciéndolo más atrevido. Hasta ese momento, el ruso comenzó a corresponderle con tanto ímpetu que hizo sobresaltar al bicolor, pero no terminarlo hasta que el aire les faltó.

- Lo vez... –decía con su respiración acelerada.- No es un sueño. –una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, haciendo al otro sonreír de la misma manera.

Estaba tan feliz que aún no creía que Kai le hubiera correspondido.

Después de aquel beso apasionado hubo más, sumándosele caricias, leves mordiscos y hasta lametones. Sus ropas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, cayendo aquí y allá.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas. Los latidos de sus corazones llegaban hasta el límite; suspiros y gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitación. Una cosa iba llevando a la otra, y ambos ponían tanta entrega que el momento era increíble.

Ese día ninguno lo olvidaría. Desde ahora en adelante siempre estarían juntos, hasta la eternidad. Nadie nunca podría separarlos, primero muertos que dejar al otro.

**Fin

* * *

**

Como lo había prometido, aquí esta el primer One Shot, Shonen Ai, de está pareja, mi favorita nxn

Muchas gracias por leer; se les agradece infinitamente al igual que sus reviews. Nos estaremos viendo ;)


End file.
